Time Travel, Romance, and 1962
by Agent Poptart
Summary: The sandlot boys of 1962 are transported to 2012 where they meet five girls. One of the girls, a total genius, comes to the conclusion that they can only be sent back to their time on the new moon. But that is weeks away. So the girls have to watch over the boys... risking the sanity of two of the girls' uncle. Rated T because I'm paranoid! R&R!
1. We're in Deep Shit

"Oh my god guys! They don't look too good!" A female voice whispers.

"Juliet, give them some air. They might be unconscious, but they still need to breathe." Another girl's voice scolds.

"Sorry Emily."

"Emily, don't be such a buzz-kill. Do you know how funny it would've been if they had woken up to see Juliet's face right in theirs? Ah, epic." Another girl laughs.

"Alex, that would've given them heart attacks. And we don't want that. Because remember, you and I are still on probation." Emily sighs.

"Man, being on probation changed you in a bad way. You're no fun. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Alex replies.

"Guys, I just want to get back to playing!" A girl whines.

"Ashley, you play keeper. _Keeper._ It's not like you get actual exercise." Another girl snorts.

"Mandy, you should not be talking. You don't even like actually play. You just walk around and pass the ball the first chance you get." Ashley scoffs.

"Guys quiet! They're waking up!" Alex yells.

The nine sandlot boys open their eyes to see five very different looking girls leaning over them. One of them is a small girl with pale skin, brown eyes, black hair, and glasses. Her eyes are filled with intelligence. The next is an average height girl with fair skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. Her eyes are filled with worry and nervousness. The girl next to her is tall with tan skin, brown eyes, brown hair, and pixie features. Her eyes sparkle with mischief and laughter. The next girl is short and plump with red hair, blue eyes, and her face is sprinkled with freckles. And the last girl has strawberry blond hair, light green eyes, fair skin, and is quite short. The Hispanic looking one tilts her head and studies them closely.

"You guys look fine besides the fact that you're on the ground and you were bonked out a few seconds ago. Hey, I'm Emily McClellan. This is my friend Alex Fernandez. This is Juliet Fernandez. Kid genius. Ashley Timmons. And last and certainly least, Mandy Davis. We play soccer here. Who are you?" Emily says.

"I am not least!" Mandy protests.

"Mandy, you should be playing keeper. Like seriously, you don't _do_ anything! The only reason you don't play keeper is because you can't catch a single ball." Alex replies rolling her eyes.

"Now that isn't fair! I can't catch any of the balls _you_ kick! And you kick them so hard, they fly too fast! And they hurt my hands to catch them!" Mandy complains.

"Oh shut up Mandy! Stop whining! We have protective gloves!"

"I was wearing the protective gloves!"

"Guys, stop." Emily hisses.

The two girls fall silent but Alex shoots Mandy a glare. The girl with the fiery hair shrinks back giving the boys the feeling that Alex is in charge with Emily.

"I'm Benny Rodriguez. This is Squints, Yeah-Yeah, Timmy and Tommy, Kenny, Bertram, Ham, and Smalls. We play baseball on our sandlot around town." Benny introduces.

"Uh, no you don't." Emily says.

"Yeah we do. How would you know if we did or didn't?" Ham snaps.

"No, you don't play on the sandlot! Because we're on the sandlot right now and no one has played baseball here for decades! We took it over and started playing soccer on it. I think we would know." Alex growls.

"Decades?" Benny asks his voice cracking.

"Yeah. Since like 1980. It's 2012 now." Alex replies with a sympathetic look.

"That can't be possible. It's 1962." Benny insists.

"Oh no. He was right. That crazy old man that died a few years ago was actually right!" Alex groans.

"Don't be ridiculous Alex. They're just pulling our leg. You know, they somehow found out about what he said and they're making fun of us." Emily replies.

"Really? Do you see what they're wearing? Seriously Em! Open your eyes and look at them! The man was right! We would witness time travel!" Alex exclaims.

"But he also said-"

"Shut up Juliet. She doesn't need to know about that at the moment." Alex hisses.

"But this is important!"

"Juliet, can I speak to for a moment?" Alex asks.

"Not-"

Alex grabs the small girl's wrist and drags her over to the dugout. They start arguing, both using their hands which makes the boys assume that they're related. Emily clears her throat and turns back to the sandlot gang.

"Just ignore them. They're sisters so they argue all the time. Now, I know that this must be so weird being in the future or whatever, but we'll help you. Actually, Alex can help you a lot more with the legal stuff than any of us. Alex! We need you over here!" Emily says with a smile.

"_¿qué está pasando?_" Alex asks, obviously not knowing what's going on as she runs over with her sister.

"Uh, we need your help. With their documents or whatever." Emily replies.

"Problem. My uncle disappeared. Well he didn't disappear, baseball season started up again. You know he manages the Dodgers." Alex says rubbing the back of her neck.

"So?"

"So he's the one that can do all that stuff!"

"Wait, your uncle manages the Dodgers?" Benny asks in awe.

"Yeah." Alex replies nervously flitting her gaze away from him.

"That's amazing! I have to meet him!"

"No, you can't. I think that you should avoid meeting people who might've been alive in 1962. It's too dangerous. People might recognize you in the back of their minds." Alex says immediately.

"Alex, what's the big deal?" Emily asks.

"He- I- Juliet- never mind! Can we get to playing?" Alex replies throwing up her hands.

"Uh, sure. You guys can just sit in the dugout until we're done. Then we'll help you guys get back to your own time."

"The old man said that they'll go back to their own time on a lunar eclipse." Juliet pipes up.

"That's in two weeks." Alex adds.

"Alex, how do you know that?" Emily asks.

"I live with a genius. She's like a human computer. She spouts information whether I like it or not." Alex replies with a shrug.

"Okay! Let's get going! Today's gonna be my lucky day! I'm finally gonna stop Alex's shots!" Ashley yells in anticipation.

"You wish!" Alex snorts.

The girls laugh as the boys climb into the dugout and sit down on the retro furniture. The girls haven't replaced the furniture. So it's the same it was in 1980.

"Hit me with your best shot Mandy! Maybe this time you'll get it in!" Ashley taunts.

Mandy rolls her eyes, obviously not caring about the taunt, and passes it to Alex who starts sprinting towards the makeshift goal. The boys' eyes widen at her speed and her tricks. Then she brings back her foot and kicks the ball into the goal as hard as she can. It whips past Ashley who is looking very scared of the black and white ball. Alex smirks and bows dramatically.

"Thank you!" She yells.

"The Angel strikes again! Ridding the world of weak keepers!" Emily laughs.

"Hey, that's what I'm meant for." Alex chuckles.

"I- ah! I could've died Alex!" Ashley screams.

"I'm not that good. Not yet anyway." Alex replies shaking her head.

"I'll kill you!" Ashley yells, throwing her keeper gloves to the ground.

"You really want to play cat and mouse?" Alex asks jogging backwards.

"Yeah! This time I'll seriously kill you!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Alex! You're on probation!" Emily calls.

Alex skids to a halt and lightly shoves Ashley away.

"Thanks Emily. Because it was kind of your fault we're on probation."

"What?"

"That's right. You were the one that wanted to break into that kid's house and steal his journal just because he broke up with you! Not a great plan Emily." Alex yells.

"Whatever. Can you keep the guys at your house?"

"No!"

"Why not? You have the only house that is big enough for them."

"I- fine. I'll take them in. Just… two weeks better pass by fast." Alex snaps.

"What is your problem?" Emily asks.

Alex looks at the boys then drags Emily out of earshot. Emily notices that Alex looks really upset about something.

"Don't you see? You have to see. Benny is my uncle. Timmy is Ashley's dad. Yeah-Yeah is your dad. These kids are people we know in real life. If my mom sees Benny, she'll freak. If you take the boys home, your dad will freak. If Ashley takes them home her dad will have a heart attack. And Mandy can't take care of them. We have a serious problem Emily!"

"You're crazy." Emily snorts.

"Emily! You have to listen to me! We have to stay as far away from them as possible!" Alex cries.

"We can't just leave them on the street. Take them home Alex. Deal with it."

Alex grits her teeth and stomps over to the boys. She shoots them a look and they follow her and Juliet out of the sandlot. Smalls tries to make conversation with Juliet but she pointedly ignores him. Benny then tries to talk to Alex.

"Listen, we won't talk to you. So stop trying to talk to us." Alex snaps.

The boys exchange looks and finally they make it to the girls' house. They run in and make sure their mom isn't around. They sigh in relief and lead them upstairs to the guest rooms. But they get a surprise.

"Hey kiddos! I came back for a while! Surprise!" Their uncle yells, jumping out of his room.

"AH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HOME!" They scream.

"Whoa. Not the reaction I was- god, I'm dreaming." He whispers, leaning against the wall.

"Uh… Uncle Ben, I'd like you to meet the sandlot boys from 1962. They're gonna be staying with us. Guys, this is our uncle we told you about." Alex says.

"Alex, I-"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She drags her aging uncle down the hall as Juliet leads the boys into the guest rooms. She shoots him a desperate look.

"I know this is weird for you, but it's necessary! We can't have Ashley or Emily keeping them! Their dads would go into freak out zone!"

"And I wouldn't? Alexandra, I'm freaking out! That's me!"

"Benny, please!" Alex begs, dropping on her knees and giving him a puppy dog face.

"Fine. But keep them away from me."

"Aw Benny, do you really have to be that way?" Alex teases, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes." He replies shortly before slamming the door to his room.

"_Someone_ is acting like a child!" Alex yells before stomping down to the huge room the boys are occupying.

"Stay away from my uncle and everything will be fine. Oh, and stay away from my mom. And Emily's dad. And Ashley's dad. And her uncle. That should just about do it. Tomorrow you go to school with us." Alex announces.

"School?" The boys groan.

"Do we have a problem here?" Alex asks, giving them the evil eye.

"No ma'am!" They reply.

The two girls nod and go to their rooms. As Alex gets to sleep all she can think is, _This will be a long two weeks._

* * *

I know this story is probably confusing and I'm sorry for that but I hope it will pick up in the later chapters! If it doesn't, then I'm really sorry! :)


	2. Gross! That's My Uncle!

"Alexandra wake up! You have to get to school!"

I groan as my mom pounds on the door. I hear chuckling and jerk upright, tumbling to the floor in a flurry of long hair and limbs. I lift my head up and see Benny and Yeah-Yeah in my room. They're smirking at me from above.

"Go away." I groan.

"Come on, we're ready for school." Benny says.

"Fine. Whatever. Just leave so I can get ready!" I snap.

They nod and run out of my room. I pick myself up and walk over to my closet. I dress in black skinny jeans and a Mexican soccer shirt. I walk downstairs, where the boys are waiting, and slip into my Converse. Then I grab my backpack and Juliet's wrist and walk out of the house. The boys trail after us.

"Hey Alex! Hey Juliet! Going somewhere?"

I turn around to see Ashley and Emily running over. Mandy is homeschooled because of a bullying accident. People started making fun of her weight and red hair.

"Nope. Just waiting for you!" I call back.

They join our group and all thirteen of us walk to the school. I stop right outside and study the group. Then I nod.

"Okay. Tommy, Smalls, Squints, Ham, and Bertram go with Juliet and Ashley. Timmy, Yeah-Yeah, Kenny, and Benny come with Emily and me." I say.

They all nod and we walk into the school. I tell the person at the desk that a few exchange students will be here for at least two weeks. She nods and gives us their locker and schedule information.

"Okay, follow us to your lockers." I sigh.

"Hey Alex, who are your boyfriends out of time? I don't have any competition do I?" An annoying voice calls.

I turn and see Josh, the most popular and annoying boy in school, run over to me and smirk. I glare at him and clench my fists.

"First, I would never go out with you! Second, they are not my boyfriends! Third, what do you mean out of time?" I snap.

"I mean that they dress like people from like the fifties or something. Don't they have style?" He snorts.

"Yeah, wearing baggy pants, backward hats, and gold chains are so stylish Josh. Just go away. Or I'll make you."

"You're on probation. And you wouldn't hurt me. You love me."

"You are so full of it! I don't even remotely like you!" I yell before pushing past him.

"You'll change your mind! They always do!" He calls after me.

"Psh! As if!"

I shake my head as I twist the combo into the padlock and open my locker. Emily snorts from beside me and I hear banging from where the sandlot boys are trying to figure out their lockers.

"It isn't funny. He won't leave me alone!" I cry.

"Come on, it isn't that bad. I wish someone would like me that much." She sighs dreamily.

"He doesn't like me. He likes my lips." I scoff rolling my eyes.

"That isn't such a bad thing."

"Yeah it is." I reply slamming my locker shut and twisting the lock.

I then walk with Emily to Math, pretty much my worst subject. I tune out most of what the teacher says and doodle on my paper. The first half of the day goes by in a blur and before I know it, lunch is my next period. I'm on my way to sit down after getting through the lunch line when Josh intercepts me.

"Hey gorgeous." He says with a smirk.

"Oh, you used a big word. Congrats Josh, you now officially have the vocabulary of a second grader." I reply sarcastically.

"That's so funny Alex." He rolls his eyes.

"I know it was. Now what do you want?"

"A date. Just one. Please Alex?"

"No. Goodbye!" I say with a smile before sliding onto the bench next to Emily.

"I hate that kid. Won't leave me alone." I growl, glaring in Josh's direction.

"Yeah, what's up with him? He just makes me so mad." Benny says murderously.

His friends smile at him knowingly but only my friends and I know the real reason why he's so protective. Subconsciously, he knows that I'm his niece and he feels the need to protect me.

"We were playing spin the bottle last year at a party and I had to kiss him. Ever since he's been following me." I explain shaking my head.

"I hated that party." Emily sighs sadly.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her after he kissed Ashley. But she totally turned him down because she hated him and she didn't want to break Emily's heart even more." I explain.

"What a jerk." Yeah-Yeah growls.

"He kissed Ashley?" Timmy asks his voice cracking.

"This is a bad idea. Their fatherly/uncle senses are kicking in." I whisper to Emily.

"I know. But what choice do we have?" She replies.

I shrug and finish my food. Then I dump it and walk around the school. I'm about to return to the cafeteria when someone grabs my wrist. I'm about to scream when someone presses their lips to mine. I pull away and see Josh. He smiles at me and I narrow my eyes.

"Please. Give me a chance!" He begs, falling to his knees.

"Fine. Change your clothes to normal clothes and I may change my mind." I reply before walking back to the cafeteria.

I'm actually pretty calm about the whole situation. Maybe it's because it's about time I get a boyfriend. Or maybe because I'm tired of him following me around. I shrug and sit back down.

"You seem pretty pissed about something." Emily muses.

"I'm not pissed. Annoyed but not pissed. Josh found me in the hall and kissed me. I told him if he changed his clothes I'd maybe go out with him." I reply.

Benny clenches his fists so hard his knuckles turn white. My eyes widen as I see his reaction. I mean yeah, my present uncle would react the same way but this Benny is twelve! He shouldn't be so protective.

"Well, lunch is almost over! We should get going now!" I say happily.

We exit the room and get on with the rest of our classes. As I close my locker and go to get Juliet to go home, I hear giggling and talking. I peek around the corner and see Benny talking with Emily.

"Benny, you're just so easy to talk to. So much easier to talk to than Andrew or even Alex." She says happily.

_What? I'm her best friend! How could she even say that?_

"That's not true. Alex is your best friend. She should be the easiest to talk to."

"No! She's not afraid to voice her opinions. And sometimes those opinions really hurt my feelings. Like when I was dating Andrew she kept telling me he'd dump me in the worst way."

"But wasn't she right?" Benny asks.

"Yeah."

I fight the urge to go over there and break all the bones in my best friend's body when I see what happens next. Emily kisses Benny. My best friend kisses my uncle! Do you know how wrong that is? Instead I just turn around and stomp back into the school. I find my sister, grab her wrist, and drag her all the way home. Then I go to Benny's room and glare at him fiercely. He's looking very disgusted.

"How could you? How could you let her do that? You looked like you were enjoying it!" I screech at my uncle.

"Alex, I wasn't there! I can't control these things! But believe me, I wish I did! I know have the memory of kissing Emily! She's twelve!" He yells back.

"Well… ugh! Now I can't be mad at anybody except Emily!" I scream.

Emily and the rest of the boys come running up the steps. I glare at my best friend and younger uncle. I drag them both into my room and stand in front of them fuming.

"You. Are. Dead." I growl through gritted teeth.

"Alex, I'm so sorry!" Emily starts.

"Don't speak! It's my turn to talk! Or am I not as easy to talk to?"

"You heard that?" Benny asks.

"And I also saw what followed that little moment! Emily, how could you? You kissed him! _Him!_ How would you feel if I kissed Yeah-Yeah? How do you think Ashley would feel if I kissed Timmy?" I yell.

"Alex, I wasn't thinking."

"Well then start to think! Fine! You know what, you can be with him! But one wrong move, from either of you, and you're both dead!" I screech before storming out of my room.

"Wait, this is my room. Get out." I say, poking my head back in.

"You're overreacting! It isn't as though I'm your brother or anything! I'm not even remotely related to you!" Benny yells.

"That's where you're wrong." Uncle Benny says stepping out of his room.

"No. You don't." I say.

"I have to. You are related to her. You're her uncle. You're me." Uncle Benny explains.

"What? Is that why I got so protective of her and why she's so protective of me?" Benny asks in awe.

"Yes. But please keep the PDA to a minimum, I do not want to keep getting memories of your little love fests." Uncle Benny snaps shutting the door to his room.

"I'm out!" I yell before shutting the door to my own room.

I sit at my desk and then try to do homework. The rest week goes by pretty easy, minus the part where I watch my friend kiss my uncle. Gross. So the week goes pretty smoothly. That is until the day of the new moon comes. Juliet was way wrong about the way they would act too. She said they would act like they did the first day they got here. But she was wrong. They got really angry at each other. Well maybe it would help if I told you why they got really angry…

* * *

So, I hope you like it so far. Please keep reading it even if it seems stupid! I think it'll pick up. And, just so you know, the town is way more like a city. It has really tall buildings and such. But it also has some of the small town qualities from the movies.


	3. Is That Supposed to Snap?

So it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry! Anyway, one important point I need to reach. The cover is supposed to be Emily. So enjoy kids!

* * *

So it's Saturday morning and I just brushed my hair and teeth and I'm going into the kitchen to eat when someone knocks on my door. I groan and pass a bonked Benny on the couch. I roll my eyes and drape a blanket over him. I open the front door and see Josh standing there in, gasp, real clothes! I smile a bit and lean against the doorframe.

"Hey Josh. What's up?" I greet him.

"Hey Alex. Well I got real clothes, like you told me, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

My gut sinks. I bite my lip and rub the back of my neck. His face falls and he bows his head slightly.

"Josh, I would really love to, but it's the new moon. And Juliet requires my help with this experiment. Maybe another time." I hurry to say.

"Oh. Well that's okay. If your sister needs help with an experiment, then it must be really important." He replies, forcing a smile again.

"Well it was nice seeing you. I'll… uh… call you later. Again, I'm really sorry Josh. But, you look really nice in normal clothes. They suit you." I say blushing.

He grins at me as I close the door. I smile and skip into the kitchen. Then I realize what I'm wearing. A tank top and really short shorts. I shake my head and I'm just glad it's pretty early in the morning. I'm just sitting down at the table when Yeah-Yeah plops down next to me on the bench. He casually drapes his arm over the back of the couch, a habit I've noticed he does to everyone.

"Good morning Alan." I say.

"Morning Alex. And you can call me Yeah-Yeah."

"You'll change your mind after you- never mind. So why are you up so early?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you before the new moon. Like, alone." He replies blushing.

_What is up with him? He's acting really weird. He doesn't usually seem this lost for words. In fact, he's the easiest to talk to besides Benny._

"What's up Alan?" I ask.

"Well-"

"Morning kids!"

I grit my teeth and glare at the most obnoxious member of the gang, Ham. He smiles at me and sits across from us.

"What do you want Hamilton?" Yeah-Yeah snaps.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I asked you a question tubs."

"I just want to sit down and eat!"

"Of course you would. When don't you want to eat?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Guys! Stop fighting! You are finally going to get back to your own time! Isn't that great? Aren't you excited?" I yell.

"I guess." Alan admits.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Ham growls.

He gets up and stomps out of the kitchen. Alan stares after him guiltily. I place a hand on his arm and look at him worriedly.

"Hey, are you okay? I mean, is there anything you want to talk about? Anything worrying you?" I ask with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. But there is something I want to tell you. I… I kind of have feelings for you. I mean, I sort of like you." He admits.

My gaze softens as my gut sinks. Emily will absolutely kill me. Especially for doing this. I lean forward and press my lips against his. I hear someone gasp and the sharp intake of breath. I jerk back and see Emily and Benny standing in the doorway holding hands. Or they were. Benny is clenching his fists together so hard, his knuckles are white.

"Oh my God. Emily, I'm so-" I start.

"It's okay. I get it. This is revenge."

"No! Emily, this isn't about revenge! I'm cool about you and Benny! Please, you have to understand!" I cry.

"I understand perfectly! You're mad I'm with your uncle so you decided to get with my dad!" She screeches.

"That never once crossed my mind! I would never do that to you! You're my best friend! How can you even think like that?"

"Yeah-Yeah, that's my niece. You just sucked face with my niece." Benny growls through clenched teeth.

"Emily is my daughter? I've been watching you this whole time with my daughter? Not cool man!" Alan yells.

The two boys launch themselves at each other and just have at it. I throw Emily a pained look.

"I'm so sorry Emily. I honestly didn't want revenge on you. I swear. It just happened." I tell her.

"Okay. I believe you. Sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"It's fine. But come on, we need to stop them from killing each other!"

I kneel down beside the two fighting boys and wrap my arms around Benny. I tug but his grip on Alan just tightens.

_"Benny dejó ir! Hay que dejar ir. No puede hacerle daño a su amigo." _(Benny let go! You have to let go. You cannot hurt your friend.)

_"Él le dio un beso. Tengo que hacer esto." (He gave you a kiss.)_

_ "No Benny, no lo haces. Imagínese cómo se siente en este momento. Tú besaste su hija. Es un poco peor." (No Benny, you do not. __Imagine how it feels right now. You kissed his daughter. It is a little worse.)_

And just like that Benny releases his friend and buries his head in my chest. I breathe a sigh of relief and wrap my arms around him like he's a child.

_"Ahí lo tienes. ¿Ven? Todo va a estar bien." __(There you go. See? Everything will be okay.)_

_"Lo siento Alex. Por favor, perdóname. No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento." __(I'm sorry Alex. Please forgive me. You have no idea how sorry I am.)_

"You should say that to Alan." I whisper in his ear.

He nods and gets up. He holds out his hand and Alan grasps it. Benny helps his friend up and smiles weakly at him.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I reacted that way." Benny says embarrassed.

_"¿Y?"_ I encourage him. (And?)

"And I'm sorry I punched you. I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"Hey it's fine. I'm sorry I reacted that way too. Friends?"

"Friends."

"Ahem. This is all touching and everything, but we need to get going. The day is wasting away. I mean, you already used up thirty minutes of our time!" I snap.

_"Cálmate Alex. En serio, treinta minutos no es tan malo." __("Calm down Alex. Seriously, thirty minutes is not so bad. __")_

_"¿Es así? Porque Juliet todavía tiene que construir su artefacto o lo que sea y no tenemos tiempo que perder! Así que deja de ser un idiota y prepárate! Vamos a sudar mucho hoy_." ("Is that so? Because Juliet still have to build your artifact or whatever and we have no time to lose! So stop being an idiot and get ready! We are going to sweat a lot today. ")

Benny nods and we walk upstairs together. Alan and Emily stay downstairs to catch up or something.

"Hey, I'm sorry about kissing your friend. He just told me he liked me and it was impulse." I say.

"So if I told you I liked you, you would kiss me?"

"No you idiot! Alan is cute."

"And I'm not?"

"Not to me." I snort.

I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower, dry my hair, and dart into my room to get dressed. I slip into jean shorts, a Spanish soccer shirt, and lace up my Converse. I then pull my hair into a loose ponytail and place a headband in my hair. Then I waltz into Juliet's room where everyone else is waiting. I stand far away from Alan and focus my attention on Juliet.

"Okay, so a few nights ago, Ashley and Alex broke into a building down the street and took some vital parts for the invention that will send you back home." Juliet explains.

"You broke into a building?" Ham asks.

"Yes." I snap.

"You serious?"

"Yes I'm serious! Now shut up and listen to Juliet! This is important!" I growl.

"Sheesh, someone is in a bad mood!"

I throw him a threatening glare and Benny wraps a calming arm around me. I cross my arms and lean into my uncle. It reminds me how my older uncle used to give me piggy-back rides everywhere. It was calming and reassuring. He would never leave me.

"Hey, where's Uncle Benny?" I ask Juliet.

"Right here. Let me in." A muffled voice sounds.

I open the door and let my older uncle in. He stands by the door as Juliet explains our jobs. Ashley and I are in charge of putting the parts together. We're basically the inventors of this whole operation.

"Don't be stupid Alex. I invented the thing, you're just putting it together because I'm not good at that sort of stuff." Juliet snaps.

"She's jealous." I tell Ashley while she giggles.

I grin at Juliet's glare and grab the bags of supplies. We'll be leaving first while everyone else goes over the procedures and makes sure our mom doesn't get suspicious and pokes around.

"Ready?" I ask my friend.

She nods and we board to the sandlot. We go to the pitcher's mound and dump the parts out. Ashley takes out the toolbox and we get started on building the stuff. By the time everyone else comes, we're covered in sweat, grease, and oil. I wipe my hand on my forehead, smearing some combination of sweat, oil, and grease on it. Our group comes over and looks at us in amusement. I shake my head and ignore them.

"Ashley, I need the hammer." I tell my partner.

She nods and hands it to me. I nod my thanks and continue working. Finally I look up and glare at my friends.

"If you have something to do, do it already! Stop staring at us! We have been under this sun for hours already, working to no end!" I snap.

"Sorry." They mumble.

Then they run to the dugout to go over the procedures again. You can never go over it too much. And with these boys, they'll never get it right. A few hours later, just as the sun is going down, I jump up and throw my arms around Ashley.

"We did it! Yes! Success! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Sí! ¡Éxito!" I yell. (We did it! Yes! Success!)

Ashley laughs in relief and we jump around, our arms linked, for a few seconds. We continue to laugh loudly until our friends come over to see if we're okay.

"Look, we finished. See, isn't it cool?" We say proudly.

"Wow. You guys are really good. You did a great job." Juliet breathes, obviously impressed.

"That's right. And it only took twelve hours, buckets of sweat, and grease and oil all over us. No big deal." I snort.

Ashley giggles and lightly smacks my arm. I grin down at her and nudge her. Emily tosses two clean rags and we wipe our faces and hands off.

"Okay. We're ready. Alex, Ashley, you know what you're supposed to do."

"Uh, actually, what are we supposed to do? We thought we were just supposed to build the thing. What else were we supposed to do?" I ask my voice rising.

"Relax. Well actually, you'll freak out when you find out what happened. As you may have noticed, Mandy is not with us. She told her dad what happened. Now he's hot on our trail, trying to find out the secrets to time travel. So your job is to throw them off the trail. Can you do that?" Juliet explains.

We nod and look at the sandlot boys. I glance over at Ashley and see her eyes are filled with tears like mine.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. We won't see you again." I say steadily.

"That's it? No tears? No emotion at all?" Benny asks.

"I don't show emotion."

"Lies!"

_"¡Cállate Benny!"_ I yell. ("Shut up Benny!")

"No."

"Fine. I'm really sad. Okay? I'm really sad you guys are leaving. But I can't change the fact that you are leaving! Just… _Benny, no rompas el corazón._" (Benny, do not break her heart.)

_"¿Por qué iba yo a romperle el corazón? Soy una persona muy agradable. __¿Espera, estás hablando de Emily?" (Why would I break her heart? I am a very nice person. Wait, are you talking about Emily?)_

_"Por supuesto que sí! Obtener con el programa de Benny! Le haces daño, te hice daño. De alguna manera. Sólo, por favor, no rompas mi corazón mejor amigo." __(Of course I am! Get with the program, Benny! You hurt her, I hurt you. Somehow. Just, please, do not break my best friend's heart.)_

"Yeah, sure. Bye Alex." He says smiling.

I smile weakly at him, tears still filling my eyes, and hug him tightly. I sniff and quickly wipe my eyes. Then I pat the other boys on the back. And I quickly kiss Alan's lips.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Well your future selves. But I'll really miss you guys! We had some fun times! Goodbye you guys!" I laugh, trying to keep my voice steadying.

The boys give me weak smiles and I see their eyes are shining with tears. I glance at Ashley, tears flowing down her face, and I break down.

"Come here!" I yell.

We have a huge group hug and I step back. I quickly wipe the tears away and sniff deeply. Then I grab Ashley's arm and start dragging her away.

"G-goodbye guys! W-we'll m-miss y-you!" I call back.

Ashley and I keep sniffing and crying the whole way through town, occasionally catching glimpses of people following us. We're on the other side of town, most people off the streets, when we're suddenly jerked into an alley. Ashley screams but someone quickly gags her and knocks her out. When two people hold me back, I realize that these aren't some kids from school. These are huge guys, professionals. Then I recognize these people.

"You work for Mandy's father don't you?" I spit out.

"Sorry about this kid. But we have to do this." One man barks.

I hear a snap and scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

What do you think snapped? Oh and I used Google translate throughout this chapter, too lazy to ask my dad (he's Cuban so he knows Spanish), and he would ask me why I needed this and let's face it... I was just too lazy. He would've wanted to 'teach' me. Yeah, no. So review darlings!


	4. Well, This Blows

So here's the last chapter! Sorry, no sandlot boys in this one. But we finally find out what happened! Enjoy my friends.

* * *

"I'm fine Benny." I grumble as my uncle places my tray that holds dinner in front of me. Ever since my arm got broken by those goons he's been serving me hand and foot. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"No arguing. You're eating this and then you can go visit Emily." He replies sternly. I haven't seen Emily in a week. I haven't been allowed to leave the house. At all. And it has been agony. Thankfully Ashley and Josh have been coming over to play FIFA for Josh's Xbox. I have been entertained to no end. And I'm miserable. I want my best friend.

"Well hurry up and give me the four pronged eating instrument!" I squeal, grabbing for the fork. He chuckles in amusement and hands it to me. I quickly wolf down my food and smile at Benny triumphantly.

"Okay. I'll walk you over." He helps me off the couch and leads me out of the house. I'm grinning as we walk down the street to Emily's house. I bounce on the balls of my feet as he knocks on the door. Mr. McClellan opens it. I blush and quickly look away, remembering the brief kiss I shared with his younger version.

"Hi Benny. You here to see Emily?"

"Yeah Alan. Can we come in?" Benny replies.

Mr. McClellan opens the door and I bounce in. He points to the ceiling and I know Emily is in her room. I bound up the stairs and lean against her doorframe. She stares blankly at me, her eyes rimmed with red.

"I feel really welcome. What? No hug for your best friend?" I tease lightly. She blinks and her blue eyes focus on me. A small smile appears and she gets up. Then she throws her arms around me. Then she's sobbing and I end up leaning against the bed with her crying into my shirt.

"I miss him! Why did he have to leave me?" She sobs. I rub her back comfortingly.

"Sh, it'll be okay. You'll find someone. Just not someone from 1962. You'll see. We're going to find your perfect someone. I just know it." I assure her.

"Really?" She sniffles.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed. You look like a mess." I help her up and pick out some clothes while she showers. She quickly changes and climbs into her bed.

"Thanks for coming over Alex. I really missed you." She whispers, glancing at my cast.

"That makes two of us. I'm glad I came over. Goodnight Emily. I'll come over tomorrow morning." I then turn out her light and head home with Benny. Josh is standing at the front door. I really like how he looks in regular clothing. He's pretty cute.

"Ten minutes Benny! I swear." He begs my uncle.

"Fine. But no more than ten minutes. Or I'm getting out my lucky bat." Josh nods obediently and we sit on the steps.

"So what's up Josh? You never hang out around here after dinner. Well you do. But you're with your friends." I say fiddling with my cast.

"Just wanted to talk. You know, I never got that date."

"I was busy. Who knew Juliet had that sort of power behind her kick?" I laugh. He thinks Juliet broke my arm by kicking the ball too hard and it hit it, snapping the bone clean.

"She learned it from her awesome sister." He replies nudging me with his shoulder. I smile and lean against him.

"Awesome. I like the sound of that. Awesome Alex. Amazing Alex."

"Attractive Alex." Josh offers. I look at him and kiss him on the lips quickly. I smile and hop up.

"Well I think your ten minutes are up. See you tomorrow!" Then I hurry into the house and upstairs for bed.

**Six Months Later**

"This end of the year dance blows." I tell Emily who is gazing sadly at every boy that walks by.

"It isn't so bad." She replies. Suddenly Pointer Sisters' "I'm so Excited" blasts from the speakers. I burst out laughing.

"Oh no. Now this dance officially blows."

"I picked out this song." She pouts.

"You don't seem very excited."

"Neither do you." She points out.

"My date is flirting with other girls. But it's all good. We came as friends anyway." I shrug watching another girl walk away from Josh.

"You broke up with Josh?" Emily gasps.

"A month ago. We're just friends now. Wow. People are actually liking the eighties. When did this happen?"

"Oh shut up. Everyone loves the Pointer Sisters." I roll my eyes at her retort.

"Sure." I drawl out sarcastically. Josh comes over looking very dejected.

"What's up Josh?" Emily asks.

"I'm ready to leave." He sighs. I hop up happily.

"Yes! Let's go! Please! We can just go to the diner and get some dinner. This place blows!"

Emily sighs in defeat. I hug her tightly and we walk out of the gym, leaving the stupid dance. I take out my phone and text Ashley to meet us at the diner. We all slide into an empty booth and the waitress, Squints' daughter, gets us milkshakes on the house.

"Thanks Jessica." I say.

"No problem. That dance is always terrible." She grins and goes back to take more orders. We drink the shakes and lean back, content to stay here until one of us has to get Juliet from the dance.

"I'm going to go home." Emily announces. I kick Josh's shin and he slides out with her.

"I'll walk you there. It's pretty late anyway." He offers. We watch them leave and tip Jessica.

"Should we get Juliet soon?" I ask Ashley.

"Nah. Let's just text her saying she'll have to walk home. I don't want to go back there." Ashley sighs as she finishes her shake.

"Agreed."

I finish my milkshake and we walk outside. Then I pull out my phone and quickly text Juliet. She replies 'Ok' and we walk to my house. Ashley's dad is out of town so she's staying with me.

"Goodnight Benny!" I call as we go into my room.

We collapse sideways on my bed and I'm woken up by whispering and clinking outside my room. I groan and sleepily make my way over to the door. Ashley yawns and follows me groggily. I open the door and see Juliet in the hallway holding a bag.

"Juliet, are you just getting back home?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Yes. Why?"

"It's like… what time is it?"

"Midnight. What happened to you guys? You look terrible." She turns her head to the direction of the guest room. Odd.

"We came home. And crashed. Shit! We're still in our dresses. Wow. We must have been really exhausted. Anyway, how did you stay at the dance for so long? It was terrible!" I reply.

"It was pretty bad. But I could tolerate. I also stopped by the Sandlot and grabbed something I left there."

"In the bag? What did you leave there?" Ashley asks scratching the back of her head.

"Stuff. Listen I'm tired. I need sleep before tomorrow morning. So good night." Then she heads off towards the guest room and I hear more than one pair of footsteps.

"Juliet! You're heading the wrong direction." I whisper.

"I know. I just need to check on something." I hear the door shut and I face Ashley.

"She's such a terrible liar." I tell my friend. She nods and we sneak down the hall towards the guest room. I hear talking. Juliet's voice and male voices. What the hell? What is going on?

"On the count of three?" Ashley asks quietly. I nod.

"One." I say.

"Two." She adds.

"Three." We finish together. Then we push the door open. Our jaws drop at the sight in front of us.

* * *

Gasp! What happened? Stay tuned for the sequel for my friends. Yeah, that's right. I said sequel. Review! And I love you all darlings!


End file.
